1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of an information distribution system, a recording medium where a program for a management apparatus is recorded, and a recording medium where a program for an information processor is recorded. More particularly, the invention belongs to the technical field of an information distribution system for distributing moving picture information or the like corresponding to a movie or the like, a recording medium where a program for a management apparatus used in the management apparatus included in the distribution system is recorded, and a recording medium where a program for an information processor used in the information processor included in the distribution system is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the network technique of the Internet and the like has been progressed remarkably. For example, studies on a content distribution system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-197400 have been conducted.
In the content distribution system, for example, content of a movie or the like is distributed first to any of a content node in the content distribution system via a network by the manufacturer or administrator (hereinbelow, the manufacturer or administrator will be simply called an administrator or the like), and accumulated/stored in the content node. First distribution of content to a content distribution system by the administrator or the like will be called “loading of content” below.
In the case of distributing the loaded content to the content distribution system, from the content node that accumulates/stores moving picture information or the like corresponding to the content, the moving picture information or the like is distributed (transmitted) to a request node operated by the user who desires to watch the content.
As for definition of the “content node”, the paragraph [0071] in the specification of JP-A Patent Laid-open No. 2006-197400 can be referred to. As for definition of the “request node”, the paragraphs [0064] and [0065] in the specification thereof can be referred to.
In the content distribution system, after initial loading, replicas of content once loaded are generated not only in the content node to which the content is loaded for the first time but also in other nodes in accordance with, for example, a distributed hash table (DHT) algorithm. As the replicas are gradually generated, not only the content node to which the content is loaded for the first time but also a plurality of content nodes that accumulate/store the same content exist in the content distribution system. Therefore, it realizes dispersion of distribution sources, and prompt and stable distribution to a request node is achieved.
A node in which the replica is generated will be properly called a “replica node”. With respect to the DHT algorithm, the paragraphs [0039] to [0072] in the specification of JP-A Patent Laid-open No. 2006-197400 can be referred to.
On the other hand, some content which is loaded to the content distribution system and whose replicas are generated has to be managed by the administrator or the like who loaded the content, with respect to completion status (whether completed or not) of the progress (replica generation status) of distribution or distribution (generation of replicas) to a content node as the loading destination and a replica node in which the replica is generated.
Concretely, for example, when content of a kind whose fee of loading is paid is loaded and replicas are generated, the administrator or the like has to manage whether the content corresponding to the loading fee is distributed to the content node and the replica node or not.
In the case of loading content and generating replicas, when a failure in the distribution occurs for some reason on a distribution path for the loading or replica generation, the administrator has to take a measure to eliminate the failure promptly so as to recover the distribution, however, the administrator or the like has to manage the distribution status of each of content data while specifying a content node as the loading destination and a replica node in which a replica is generated, in order to detect occurrence of the frailer.